drudge
by yaoiotakuforever
Summary: vlad x joss no plot really. past character death


vlad moans, pushing up against joss. "damn vampires...monsters..." joss mutters as vlad crys out again, panting. "please joss, easy...im sensitive...please just-" "no. i refuse. starve for all i care, the answers no." vlad sighs, moaning again as joss thrusts hard. "but joss, im dying, pleaaassseee!" he crys out, licking his lips. "learn self control." vlad groans, pushing back on him. "then at least move some.."

it had been a year since snow had gotten fed up with vlad, many slayers had come for him, and they only seemed to endanger _her. _she had up and left, saying he didnt care enough. about a month later joss moved back and started to visit him. at first only to threaten he would tourcher him even if he couldnt die, then slowly he would share his problems with vlad. then one day he just kissed him, wispering that he needede this, he needed _him._ he disappered for a week, no word. then he showed back up, and continued where he left off. every thing seemed just so fast, he still threatened him but there was no real intention in his words.

he had never fed from joss, and joss had made sure that he hadnt. it was like a craving that stayed in the back of vlads head, haunting his the shadows of his mind. he wanted so badly to bond them, have him as his own. "pleaseee, joss, it doesnt hurt, plus im hungry! i dont get to feed when youre here because you think its discausting! itll make us closer..." joss sighs and looks down at the sweaty, very much naked vlad, with his lidded begging eyes and dark hair stuck to his forhead, legs up and spread to recive him. "no." it hurt to say that to that face, he looked so sad. "you dont love me." "what?" josses head jolts towards him. "what did you say?" he asks, eyes narrowed. "nothing." vlad says, looking away. "you think...that i-" he growls and leans down, spreading vlad wider, ignoring the crys from beneath him as joss latches onto vlads neck, biting and sucking to make a hicky. "_you are mine"_ he growls, making another higher and closer to vlads face. "ngah! j-joss!" "shut up." joss says before siencling him with a kiss.

vlad moans and lets his fangs slip out, earning a gasp from joss. "damn it vlad, i was kissing you." he half pouts. "you cant do that when i kiss you!" "joss, im really hungry, i cant help it. youre starving me..." he says, niping josses ear. "please, it wont take long.." "you know what will happen if i let you, the slayers will see, and theyll know i was made a drudge. theyll kill me, thinking i was spying on them and then come after you, thinking that you tricked me, when they find you theyll capture you and use you to hurt other vampires. no." "then at least let me have my packages back-" "no! i dont want you to drink anyone elses blood either! no donnors, or-or blood bags, no ones!"

vlad shifts "joss, i cant do that. i cant just stop, i was born like this, you know i cant stop drinking blood, youre hurting me joss, please..." joss sighs "i dont want to be a drudge, i dont want to be a mindless slave like my cousin was, vlad, i dont _want _to die like henry, just because i feel like i have to protect you because of the drudge thing." vlad flinches. henry had died because of a stupid arrogant slayer, who wanted to be know as the slayer who finally killed the vampire of all vampires, vlad. henry had thrown himself in front of a bullet that was ment to disable vlad so the man could get close enough to try and kill him. henry had no intention of just dying there, no, he continued to throw himself inbetween the two before he bled out from the bullet wound, a stab in his chest and a slit throat. it was too much, too fast, vlad couldnt save him, and oh did he try, he screamed at the world and the heap of slayer that was once a person as henry didnt get up. henry didnt want to be vampire, not really, but vlad had tried to save him anyway and he had failed, he had a part in the killing of his best friend. closed casket, his parents never shed a tear, just stared blankly at the lid, shell shocked for the longest time. his brother weeped enough for the all of them, being draged away when he had tried to rip the coffen away, and then taken away as he tried to strangle vlad. henrys last words were carved into his grave with a knife, though it soon wore away.

vlad and joss had finished, siting akwardly on the couch, every word said between them hanging in the air. "sorry" joss wispers, moving closer to vlad. no response. "i didnt mean to bring that up, sorry, dont be mad at me..." nothing. "vlad?" he asks, touching vlad cheek. imeditaly vlad head snaps toward him, eyes hazed. "go. go away, hurry.." he wispers. "vlad, stop it. ow, the hell, let me go!" he yells as vlads hand grips his wrist so tight to skin starts to go red. "please go" he says again, panting. "vlad dont make me hurt you, let me go, shit, youre hurting me!" he crys out, trying to jerk his hand away. vlad pulls and throws him underneath him, pinning him down. "joss, i cant. i cant i cant i cant, please, im sorry." he whispers, licking his throat. joss freezes, going ice cold. "vlad, dont, dont do this, let me go, vlad let go!" he starts to struggle. "nonononono joss, please,sosorry,icant pleasesorryso...sorry..." he says, lightly raking his fangs against josses vein.

a cry echos through the room. vlad clutches his face, bent over in pain. "i said stop vampire." joss says, emotionless. vlad gasps, looking up a giant angry red mark of spiderwebs reaches from his eye all the way down to his chin, branching off in little blisters. he crys out as it starts to sting again. "it will last about 15 more minutes, and shouldnt have too much, if any, permenate damage." joss says, siting back down, touching his throat for any scrapes. he watches as vlad crys out in pain for another 15 minutes before his crys turn to whimpering.

after another 15 vlad looks up, only a red mark by his ear left of the blisters and marks. "j-joss...?" he whimpers, panting on the ground. "i am here." joss says boredly. "did i...did i hurt you..? what did you hit me with..?" joss moves down to pet vlads hair, sighing. "you didnt bite me, i hit you with a needle, i made the poison myself, its to keep them-the vampires- from geting up and a chance for someone to get away or recive back up, it will wear off so its a last option weapon." he says, runing a finger along the mark that would likely scar. "how do you feel?" he asks, helping vlad move to the couch. "im sore, and my face hurts...but im back to my senses for now..." he mutters, looking at joss. "i could hear it, and smell it...it was driving me insane...im sorry...i tried not to but i just cant, joss, i have to have blood...what if you didnt stop me and i killed you? i cant live with that guilt over along with..henrys death.." he sighs. "i cant hide them anymore joss, i cant force them back into my gums, its hurting, i have to do somthing, now." joss nods and sighs, geting up and going to the ketchen, opening the fridge. not a single blood bag, of course there wasnt, he had dumped them down the drain as soon as he had moved in with vlad that week, he and vlad had been too busy to go and get any from the hospital. joss looks around and sighs, grabing a knife and a cup. "stay in there or else ill stab you and jab you with a needle again." he yells toward the living room and he made a clean cut right below the bend of his elbow.

vlad freezes. he could smell it, the same smell, it was josses blood, he knew it, yet it was stronger now, he wanted so badly to get up and just ravish joss, but if he did he knew what would happen. after a bit joss came in with heavey bandages on his arm and a cup almost half filled with blood. "joss..." vlad starts but gets cut off. "shut up, drink it, and leave me alone." vlad looks at him and shrugs, taking a sip at first. everything exploded, it was like he was breathing for the first time ever, it tasted so good, with a pine tree kinda hint to it, vlad shudders and gulps the rest down, eyes closed and just saving the expirence and enjoying it.

joss watched as vlad took a sip, his groin throbed when vlad let out a not so manly moan and started to gulp it down, he looked like he was in total bliss. he stayed like that for while and when he opened his eyes they werent like they had been, not normal yet but closer, less wild and hungry. "j-joss..." vlad pants, leaning over and kisses him, fangs still out. joss kisses back then cringes at the metal taste. "vlad, you really dont know whens a good time to kiss and when isnt, do you?" joss says, wiping his own blood from his mouth. "ew" vlad giggles and looks at the bandage. it was almost soaked through. slowly with his eyes on joss he starts to unwrap it, pausing when joss stiffens. "vlad..." he warned. vlad nods and slowly finishes unwraping it. clean cut, but it was still flowing blood. "joss, i can make it stop bleeding, i dont want you to bleed out too...but you have to trust me..." he says, looking up at the suspisuse joss. "i promise i wont bite you, okay? it will heal if i do this, you wont be a drudge...okay?" he asks, eyeing how pale josses arm was getting. "okay." he looks up, suprised. he hadnt expected joss to agree. taking a deep breath he bends down so that his mouth was almost touching the wound. joss flinches, watching vlad carfuly. slowly vlad licks up the cut, earning a gasp from joss. vlade goes it again, but this time to please himself with the blood and to hear joss moan.

"oh god, vlad, what are you doing..?" he wispers as vlad just attaches his mouth to the cut, ignoring the way joss jumps and taking a drink. he knew he shouldnt be doing this, joss had already lost too much blood but the pound of his heart filled his ears, filling his mind of the sweet, hot blood that was just there, so close to him. joss moans again, waking vlad from his daze, he jerks away. "shit" he says as joss slumps down.

he awoke about two hours later, his wound bandaged new and vlad hanging over his head. "im so sorry joss..." he says for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. joss grabs him and pulls him on top of him. "i want to be bottom this time. please vlad..." he wispers, rubing to find vlad already erect. "that was like a millon bolts when through me, except it felt so _good.." _"it would feel better if you just let me bite you and make you my drudge." joss shakes his head. "no vlad, im not ready, i dont want that..i..i just cant." he says as vlad kisses his chin and down his neck "fine, ill be waiting you know, waiting for you always.." joss smiles and moans as vlad gets lower and lower, finally making joss cry out like a girl.

the sound of skin on skin and high pitched moans filled the town that night.

**so i got bored and poof, yes, i should be working on my other storys but ive lost inspiration to...ill probs finish daydreams first, but i think ill have help with kanames little pet. so heres a little drabble of vladxjoss from vladimir todd. ^-^ also if you have story ideas, prompts or anything else like that for me message me and ill get back to you! ik this says completed it**_**s not really. **_**if anyone wants ill add a smut chapter, maybe with henry and vlad...and joss. tehee. itll be like boku no pico. XD**


End file.
